Goombas
Goombas are a species of enemies that appear as soldiers of the Koopa Troop in the Mario games. They are notable for being the iconic enemies of the Mario series, appearing in almost every Mario title to date. History ''Super Mario Bros. The Goombas make their first appearance in the first title of ''Super Mario Bros series. In the instruction manual, it is stated that the Goombas were originally a peaceful species who lived alongside the Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, they at some point betrayed their neighbors and sided with the Koopa Clan, assisting them in their invasion of the kingdom. They appear as common enemies throughout the game, being seen in almost every level to challenge the Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Goombas appear in this game as common enemies throughout. Larger variants of the Goombas called "Big Goombas" also make their debut in the Giant Land world of the game and would go on to appear in several other Mario games following this. ''Paper Mario'' In addition to regular Goombas appearing as basic enemies, this game also sees the introduction of the Goomba King or "Goomboss", an ordinary Goomba turned into a king by Bowser's magic and installed as leader of the Goomba race. This game is also notable for introducing heroic Goombas who do not serve in Bowser's army, with a Goomba named Goombario serving as an ally for Mario on his quest. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Along with regular and Big Goombas, this game introduces an even larger Goomba variant in the Mega Goombas. Other forms Goomba King Captain Goomba Red & Blue Goomba Members * Goomba King * Red & Blue Goomba * Captain Goomba *2-Fold Goomba *5-Fold Paragoomba *Accordion Goomba *Aqua Goomba *Balloon Goomba *Bellhop Goomba *Big Goomba *Big Paragoomba *Big Tail Goomba *Bone Goomba *Cat Goomba *Choomba *Chuboomba *Dark Goomba *Dark Headbonk Goomba *Dark Paragoomba *Dark Spiked Goomba *Dreamy Goomba *Dromba *Elite Goombule *Galoomba (relative species) *Gloomba *Gold Goomba *Goomba R *Goomba Mummy *Goomba Tower *Goombeetle *Goombo *Goombrat *Goombule *Goomdiver *Goomerang Brother *Gritty Goomba *Gromba *Headbonk Goomba *Hefty Goomba *Hyper Goomba *Hyper Paragoomba *Hyper Spiky Goomba *Jack O'Goomba *Mad Goomba *Mad Red Paragoomba *Micro Goomba *Mural Goomba *Octoomba *Paper Goomba *Paragloomba *Paragoomba *Pile Driver Micro-Goomba *Pirate Goomba *Prickly Goomba *Red Paragoomba *Rhinestone Goomba *Sad Goomba *Sad Paragoomba *Small Goomba Gang *Spiked Goomba *Spiky Gloomba *Sub-Goomba *Sub-Goomba X *Tail Goomba *Tanoomba *Tashrooba *Terekuribō *Zombie Goomba *Almighty Goomba *Dr. Sporis von Fungenstein *Gary *Goom Goom *Gooma *Goomama *Goomba Bros. *Goombaria *Goombette *Goomez *Goomfrey *Goompa *Goompapa *Goomther *McGoomba *Mega Goomba *Megasparkle Goomba *Private Goomp *Professor Frankly *Triplets *Goombario *Goombella Trivia *Ironically, despite being the first enemy to appear in Super Mario Bros., the Goombas were actually the last enemies to be added to the game, and were created because the developers felt that the Koopa Troopas were too hard to be basic enemies. Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Minion Category:Weaklings Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Science Fantasy Villains